Raph to Natsuru?
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raph has a secret that he's been hiding for a long time now: He's a Kampfer. He hasn't told anyone about because it's forbidden and he doesn't want anyone to know that all Kampfer's must be girls, even if they start out as boys. Rated M, just in case of the girls and language.


**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or Kampfer! I am only borrowing their brilliance for a few chapters and maybe a sequel, as well. It depends on everything and the reviews I get that encourage me to actually do it. :) **

* * *

Chapter 1- Raph to Natsuru.

The lair was unusually quiet in the lair tonight, Mikey was still up watching a movie, Leo was in the dojo with Splinter practicing his deep meditation skills, and Don was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Raph on the other hand was up in his room sleeping, or so his brothers' thought. Raph was going through some changes at the moment.

Raph has a deep, dark secret that he isn't allowed to tell his friends and family. Little does he know, that his secret is coming out tonight. The others have had their suspicions all week long, but they haven't figured out what's bothering Raph so much. They are very tempted to ask him, but they haven't had the chance. His behavior was getting weirder and weirder by the day.

Raph always avoids the questions and gets defensive about the whole situation when he is asked about his behavior. Raph is in his room sleeping off the exhaustion of the day and sighs. He slowly opens his eyes and slowly looks around his room. "That was close I almost transformed in front of all of them." says Raph to himself. He sighs deeply.

The bracelet on Raph's wrist starts to glow a light blue color and flashes quickly. He leans down into his hammock with his arms above his head, when the blue light encases his body completely and completes the transformation he was dreading. "I'm so taking a shower tomorrow morning." he, now a she says to herself softly.

Natsuru's eyes bulge out of her head as her notice the change in his voice. 'Crap I didn't hold back the transformation, I turned!' she screams at herself. She looks down at herself and holds back a scream. His, now her, chest was bulging out slowly and steadily, stretching along with her new appendages, like they were something she hadn't seen before, but she had seen them before, numerous times.

She shakes her head and let's out a whimper. "I'm so dead." she says to herself. She was wearing a green short skirt, no shirt because of her plastron, black thigh high tight-socks, and a pair of dark green high heels. She rests her head in her hands and let's a few tears fall. 'Why now? It's the worst possible time to transform.' she thinks to herself with a groan.

She gets out of her hammock and walks to the sliding door of her room. Her heels clicked as they hit the concrete ground. She cringes when she hears one of her brothers walk past her doors and onwards, but let's out a sigh of relief when he doesn't stop outside her door. "Oh, this is going to end badly. I just know it." she whispers to herself, panic and worry evident in her tone.

She slowly opens her door a few inches and looks out into the hallway to check to see if anyone was there. She creeps out of her doorway, careful of her high heels and makes her way downstairs to get something to eat. "So far, so good." she says quietly and looks around the lair. She makes her way over to the fridge and opens it with a creak.

She's about to grab something, when she hears the unsheathing of a weapon. She slowly bends back upright and turns around. Only meeting Leo's katana, a few inches from her face. Splinter is watching her eyes as she looks at them with fear in her's. "Why are you in our home?" asks Leo in a calm, collected voice. Raph's eyes are wide and she's completely speechless about the situation/

Natsuru's mouth opens and closes, but nothing comes out of it. Leo chuckles and steps closer to the strange turtle lady standing in their fridge. "I won't repeat myself, so you had better answer me." says Leo. Natsuru shakes her head and starts to cry. "I can't tell you or you'll get hurt!" she shouts and sinks to her knees and hands, her eyes glaring at the kitchen floor.

The others look at her with wide eyes and then look at each other. Splinter walks up to her and lifts her chin up with his cane. "Why do you cry, young one?" he asks, attempting to comfort her. She looks at him with wide eyes and tears running down her face. "You wouldn't understand, Master Splinter." she says and turns her head away.

Leo rushes forward and tackles Natsuru to the ground. Natsuru let's out a scream and struggles against Leo's hold and weight. "Get off of me! Leo, I'm not kidding!" she screams. Leo snarls and pushes down harder, electing a yelp from her. "How do you know who we are?" he asks her. The dark blue bracelet on the girls wrist starts to glow and she struggle even more.

"Please! Get off of me! You can't find out!" she shouts as the bracelet blinks a light blue light flashes quickly. The girl just stares at her wrist and turns back to look up at Leo, with a flushed face and tears running down her face. "You weren't supposed to find out like this, you guys." she whispers as the light engulfs her entire body, changing her back to her original form.

Leo and the others shield their eyes as the light gets brighter and brighter. The light slowly recedes back towards the girl, now boy, and Leo and the others look back, shocked at what they see. Raph is pinned under Leo, in a skirt and high heels. Raph has a flushed face and tears running down his face. "Raph?" whispers Leo. The tears on Raph's face cascade down his neck and hit the floor.

Raph bucks Leo off and runs to the lair door, before turning around to face them. "You weren't supposed to know about this!" he screams and runs out of the lair as fast as he can. Leo and the others stand in the kitchen in shock and stare at the lair door, where their brother and son had run out just a few short second ago.

* * *

Review, review, review! Did I do well with the tense that I used? Did I use the same tense through the whole story is what I mean? This will be a very graphic story, but there's no turtlecest involved in this story.


End file.
